


Desk

by kiebs



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai and Momo's room is a disaster, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Rin is a neat freak, Sousuke is one too, samezuka bonding, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is so happy that Sousuke's desk is neat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk

Rin wasn't entirely sure why, but he found himself staring a little dazedly at Sousuke's desk. He had just finished his English homework (which was always a breeze for him) and he figured he could get away with a little break for a few minutes. Which is how he found himself, with his cheek against his palm, watching his best friend diligently do his own homework. Or, actually, more like staring beyond Sousuke's hunched shoulders to the neatly stacked books and notebooks and smaller knickknacks that adorned his desk. 

It was so… _pristine_ and orderly. School books and notebooks were carefully ordered on the top shelf, in period order, with a little pile of magazines on the other side. The bottom shelf had more books, mostly for leisure reading, and a gap between them and the analog clock that faintly ticked away. The only thing Rin really raised an eyebrow at was the pair of red and black trainers on the very top, but besides that oddity, the desk was wonderfully, wonderfully clean. If he was crazy enough to marry a desk, he might have Sousuke's as a best man because Rin would have to say that his desk was the best one hands down. 

He arranged his books by subject and alphabet, all his textbooks and any related books on the top shelf. The bottom shelf was dedicated to leisure reading (though it was mostly manga) and a small digital clock. He usually kept his headphones in the same position that Sousuke kept his trainers, but Rin figured that headphones were less of an eccentricity than shoes of all things. His desk was clean and a clean workspace promoted a focused mind. After all, Rin had a grade point average to keep up. Especially now that he was captain. 

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," a deep voice snorted and Rin jolted up from his daze. 

Sousuke was staring at him, an eyebrow quirked in subtle confusion, though Rin could see the laughter in those stupidly pretty eyes. The blush heating his cheeks didn't help anything, but he tried valiantly to scoff away his best friend's prideful amusement. 

"Like I need a picture of your stupid face," he grumbled, huffing.

"And yet you were so riveted before. I think you were actually drooling."

"I was not!" Rin snapped, glaring at Sousuke's smirk. "I was looking at your desk!"

That brought the other boy up short and he just stared for a moment before his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What?"

"Your desk! It's so...so clean!" Rin exclaimed, gesturing angrily but also reverently. "You can easily find the stuff you need and you can get your work done so quickly! It's great!"

Sousuke looked even more confused, his mouth slightly open, before he remarked, "Rin, how many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

"I am well rested, thanks," the redhead responded, pouting. "Look, it's just...it's nice having a neat roommate."

That made Sousuke raise his eyebrows in surprise. He leaned slightly back in his chair, tilting his head.

"Ai's messy?" he asked, sounding almost a little disbelieving. 

Rin groaned, covering his face at the memories from the previous year. He shivered. 

"You have no idea," he hissed. Rin knew that his voice had a minor tremor in it, but it was just so horrible how messy Ai was. He didn't want to think about how messy the room was now with both Ai and Momo in there. "He kept _everything_! He had notebooks from elementary school and I had to clean his desk _every week_. He even had his umbilical cord, Sousuke! His _umbilical cord_!" 

"Okay, that's weird," Sousuke agreed. "Every week, huh?"

"Captain wouldn't let me move."

"Aw, poor Rin."

"You shut your smug mouth," Rin grumbled, glaring at the wry grin on his best friend's face. "You wanna see how messy that kid is? I don't know how he's such a pristine dresser when his desk is like-like _that_."

Sousuke snorted, flapping his hand dismissively. "I'm sure you're over exaggerating."

Something twitched by Rin's eye and he stood abruptly. "Come with me. Now."

He didn't wait for Sousuke, stomping over to the door and all but throwing it open. There was a pronounced sigh behind him and then heavy, sluggish footfalls followed. Rin didn't let it bother him, knowing fully well that Sousuke wouldn't believe him until he saw it with his own eyes. He would just have to show him then.

Ai and Momo's room was literally across the hall from them, as Rin had gotten the room that had been Mikoshiba's the year before. He figured it was a captain thing or something, as it _was_ room 201. Bonus was that he could check in on his favorite underclassmen (not that Rin played favorites or anything, as Minami was way more organized than Ai, but he digressed). 

Stopping in front of said room, he all but banged on the door and ignored the low intone of his name. He had a thing to prove so sue him. Footsteps scrambled on the other side of the door, which opened just a bit and a pair of blue eyes blinked at him.

"Rin-senpai?" Ai asked, looking confused and a little happy. Rin felt a little bad for what he was about to say next.

"Surprise room check," he explained, his voice low and authoritative. 

Horror bloomed on Ai's face and he stuttered, "C-C-Could you g-g-give us a c-couple minutes?"

"No, that goes against a 'surprise room check', doesn't it?" Rin responded and he pushed open the door.

Ai stumbled back a few steps, still looking horrified, and Momo jumped up from his desk at the intrusion. A similar look of fear formed on his face as Rin's gaze swept across the room. 

He could barely see the floor.

There were books piled everywhere and papers scattered all over the place. Clothes littered just about every surface. There was a small path from the beds to the desks, but the dressers had a pile of clothes stacked in front of him. There were plastic bug catchers scattered intermittently around, a particularly large moth in one by the bottom bunk. The towers of books formed a cage on Ai's desk, which Rin could only tell was his because of those weird cow figures that Ai had. On Momo's desk, his stag beetle was flipping over an army man. 

Rin's eye twitched. He took a step forward, feeling the burning scowl descend upon his face. In response, both Ai and Momo went white.

A large hand grabbed his upper arm. " _Rin_."

"What. Is. This?" he growled, shaking his arm to try to get Sousuke's grip off. The bastard was probably using his good arm since he couldn't get him off.

"Um! I…I…have a system?" Ai tried and Rin's eye twitched again.

"WHAT KIND OF SYSTEM HAS CLOTHES STREWN ACROSS THE ROOM! CLEAN THIS UP! OR YOU'RE BOTH ON CLEANING DUTY FOR A WEEK!"

"YES, CAPTAIN!" 

His piece said, Rin let Sousuke drag him from the room. From the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend nod at their underclassmen with a somewhat sympathetic, somewhat pained look. Sousuke closed the door lightly before he shivered.

"Okay. You weren't exaggerating."

"Told you," Rin huffed before heading back to their room. 

"No wonder you were drooling at the sight of my desk."

"I WASN'T DROOLING!"


End file.
